The Sound of an Angel
by RubyRedPianist
Summary: Lucy is betrayed by the one she trusted most. Now, with a broken heart, she must decide the path her life will take. Along the way, she discovers her heritage, and new powers. But nothing comes without a consequence. How will she fare in this plot called fate?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy is in love with a certain hotheaded dragon slayer. She thought that he returned those feelings, until one day she catches him with Lissana... One thing leads to another, and she finds herself in a troubling situation. Her hero wasn't there to save her anymore, so who will save her this time? Well, who said you needed a knight in shining armor to come save you? Boys are stupid anyways. In this story, the princess learns to fight, and defeats the villain herself! Talk about an interesting Fairy Tail! (Pun intended.)

* * *

I sang along to the music lacrima while I was preparing dinner for Natsu and I. As I stirred the contents of the pot, I heard the window open, and turned around to see Natsu jump in. "Luce, is dinner ready yet? I have to eat quickly so I can go to the guild and fight the annoying Ice Prick!"

I giggled at his childish antics and leaned in to peck him on the cheek. He tensed and leaned away. Was something wrong with him today? He had never reacted like that before. I frowned when I smelled a flowery scent I didn't recognize. Was Natsu of all people wearing perfume? Naw, he was probably rolling around in some flowers or something.

"Dinner will be ready in a minute, so could you help me set up the table?" I asked, while going back to the kitchen. The only reply I heard was a muffled grunt, so I sighed and went to the cupboard and got the plates and utensils myself. When I finished setting the table, I went back into the kitchen to turn the stove off, and bring the food to the table. After ladling some food into both plates, (one with significantly more food that the other) we began to eat.

At the rate the food was disappearing, you would think he hadn't eaten in days. I watched as Natsu inhaled the food that had taken me nearly the entire afternoon to cook in a matter of seconds. I was slightly hurt that he hadn't bothered to strike a conversation with me or at least waited for me to finish before leaving the table.

Hurriedly saying goodbye, I watched as he leapt out my window and ran across the street without a second glance. My good mood extinguished, I cleaned up the remnants of our dinner and flopped onto my couch, eyes brimming with tears. What was wrong with him these days? I just couldn't figure out what I was doing wrong. The only times he came around anymore were for meal, and our conversations were always ended with short, clipped answers.

I wiped my eyes, and reminisced of all the things that had happened in the past few months. We had successfully won the Grand Magic Games, and Natsu and I were as close as ever. Then, one day, Natsu suddenly started acting all cold, and came over less often. He started ignoring the rest of the team, and ran off by himself or randomly picked fights. My tears were flowing like a river by then, and I decided to think of other things.

When Lisanna got back from Edolas, we became extremely close friends, contrary to how one might think. At the time, Natsu and I were already dating, and Lisanna insisted that she and Natsu had just been close childhood friends. Plus, after coming back, she finally confessed to her longtime crush; Bickslow. I know, shocking right? Who knew she had a thing for visors?

I could still remember Elfman's reaction when Lisanna confessed to Bickslow in front of the whole guild. When Bickslow had agreed to going out with her, Elfman had attempted charging at him, only to "accidentally" crash into Erza and her strawberry cake. After that, Elfman had ended up in the infirmary, with Evergreen tending to him, leaving Mira to ogle at the new couple and squeal at the thought of their kids.

Picking myself up from the couch, I wiped my eyes and washed my face, determined not to cry anymore. Crying wasn't going to help my situation, and I decided I was finally going to confront Natsu about it. With renewed vigor, I hummed quietly to myself and tidied up my apartment. I suddenly remembered that I had left my sweater at the guild and I checked the clock; it read 6:38. Perfect! I could give Levy the new chapter for my novel, and get my sweater at the same time. Grabbing my keys and the new chapter, I locked the door behind me, and started to walk to the guild. The sun was just beginning to set, and my mind wandered aimlessly as I balanced myself on the ledge of the canal.

Upon my arrival at the guild, I noticed that the guild doors were open. Good, at least now I can avoid any flying chairs. I was about to walk in, when suddenly I noticed that the guild was quiet. No one was moving. I slipped in quietly so as not to draw any attention to myself, when I noticed what they had all been staring at. I watched as the scene that lay before my eyes unfolded, and my heart shattered like glass.

In the middle of the guild stood Natsu, engaged in a lip lock with none other than Lissana. I stopped in my tracks, not moving, and stared, unable to process what was going on.

Natsu was with Lissana.

Why?

But that didn't make any sense! And then all the pieces seemed to fit together... The long glances he had been taking at what I now realized was Lissana, and the random fights. All for her attention.

The frustration from the past few months that I had kept locked inside me released, and I snapped. My fury peaked to the state of hysteria, only just enough to dull the pain of realizing that I had been cheated on.

I saw Lissana push Natsu away and slap him, wiping furiously at her mouth, with tears running down her face. My rage ebbed down, replaced by my concern for Lissana, and I decided to figure out what was going on instead of lashing out at someone. I focused on the scene before me and listened.

"Why, Lissana? I told you, I really do love you! We were so close before!"

That one sentence stung me more than I wanted to admit. Natsu affected me so much… Just being in his presence made me happy. On particularly happy days, I used to think that we would be together forever, raising our children and growing old, side by side. Now, those visions faded away, just like his love for me had. It was all I could do to keep from falling apart and becoming an emotional wreck.

I watched, keeping my emotions under check as Lissana composed herself.

"You were nothing but a friend, Natsu. I never loved you the way I love Bickslow. I already told you yesterday, when you confessed." That probably explained the perfume I had smelled on him earlier today. "And I don't see any reason why someone would want you the way you are right now. Have you even considered what you're doing to Lucy? I'm amazed she can put up with you."

"But I don't love Lucy like I love you Lissana! She was only ever a replacement for you!"

It was at that moment I believed my heart had died, large chunks ripped out, and broken beyond repair. Hearing the words come straight out of his mouth confirmed what I had been hoping with all my remaining strength was not true. The pain was excruciating, and I felt myself hyperventilating. The world spun around me, and his words echoed in my head.

Hearing his words reminded me of my father, and how he used to treat me like an item, ready to be sold for personal gain. Sometimes, I would wonder if people saw me as a replacement, filling in the gap until it could be upgraded to someone better. I knew what he said was true, but hearing him say it out loud was like a stab to the heart. Before I realized it, a sob had escaped my throat, drawing everyone's attention to me. My vision blurred, and something warm ran down my cheeks. They were tears. Natsu and Lissana noticed the distraction, and turned around to face me.

Shock and guilt crossed Lissana's face when she noticed me standing by the guild doors, but Natsu's remained expressionless. She cringed when I stepped towards her, but I surprised her by speaking in the softest voice I could manage, "It's alright Lissana. I saw the whole thing. You don't need to feel guilty. You did nothing wrong."

She said nothing, only giving me a look of pity, and I smiled sadly. I couldn't blame Natsu for loving her over me. She was beautiful, and such a kind person. After all, I was weak, and only ever a replacement. I had no control over who Natsu loved. I turned around to face him, and was overcome with the feelings of betrayal. I single tear ran down my face, and Natsu turned away, so I couldn't see meet his eyes.

I smiled sadly. It was only in moments like these that I was so passive. My anger was long gone; I never could stay mad at any of my companions. Only the sadness and pain remained. "Thank you for bringing me to such an amazing place Natsu. I've made so many friends here. It made me really happy."

I heard quiet sobs, and I found my best friend crying her eyes out. I smiled when I saw her sitting on Gajeel's lap, with his arms around her. "Oh poor Lu-chan..." I heard Levy stutter through her crying. Levy was probably the best friend I had ever made, and I was glad her love life with Gajeel was coming along well.

My thoughts were a blur, and my plans were already forming in my head. Decision made, I quickly set into action. With everyone's eyes fixed on me, I walked briskly to where Master Makarov was sitting at the bar. "Master Makarov, I have decided to leave the guild for a while, and I need your permission to leave. Of course, it will only be temporary, and I will return when I feel I am ready, and worthy enough of being a Fairy Tail mage." He nodded grimly, and patted my hand, saying, "Good luck, my child, and have faith in yourself." I knew for a fact that only Mira and the dragon slayers had heard, and I walked back to the guild doors.

"Goodbye, everyone." I said, and I quietly closed the guild doors behind me.

* * *

Hi guys! This is my first FanFiction, and I don't have much experience, so reviews are extremely appreciated! If there are things you dislike about my writing, please tell me so I can change some things! Thank you!

Also, I will most likely be updating quickly due to it being summer break where I'm living, and if I am able to continue this FanFiction into the school year, I will probably update much slower. This FanFiction is rated M due to violence and possible lemons in the future.

Thanks for reading,

Ruby


	2. Chapter 2

So this is Chapter 2! Please read and comment on what you thought of this chapter! Thanks! :3

* * *

Things had managed to change so swiftly that my mind was a tad slow at accepting reality. My entire body was numb, and I vaguely remembered my landlady speaking to me about my rent. After she noticed my facial expression, she left me alone.

The walk home had been a long one, and by the time I was able to crash into my bed and cry my eyes out, it was already late into the night. There didn't seem to be an end to the crying. All I could feel was the pain, crashing in waves down upon me, drowning me in the self-pity.

My body stiffened when I felt two warm pairs of arms wrap around me, and I looked up to see the familiar faces of my spirits.

"Loke... Virgo..." I spoke, unsure of what I should say. My voice was hoarse from all of the crying I had been doing, and I winced when I realized how bad I sounded. No doubt from the looks on their faces, they knew what this was all about.

"Princess, we will always be by your side, so when you are in need of a shoulder to cry on, do not hesitate to call us. Each and every one of us cherishes you dearly." Loke said.

I smiled at him. "Even Aquarius?"

Loke chuckled. "Yes, even Aquarius."

I giggled, my tears finally coming to a stop. "Thank you Loke, Virgo. You have no idea how much this means to me right now... You are all such wonderful friends..." My thoughts drifted back to the events that had occurred today, and my expression once again became grim.

"Is a certain someone in need of punishment, Princess? If so, I shall be honoured to deliver it." Virgo asked, knuckles cracking, as blunt as ever.

I shook my head. "No, Virgo. Even if he doesn't love me anymore, I still love him. It would hurt me to see him get hurt. And Natsu was right. I'm weak. That's why I've decided to grow stronger, without being protected all the time."

Virgo nodded her head, somewhat disappointed that there wasn't going to be any punishments made, and sat down beside me on the bed, brushing the hair out of my face. I closed my eyes, and leaned into Loke, who was still holding me, and relaxed as Virgo untangled my hair with a comb that she had brought from the spirit world.

I breathed deeply, eyes closed, and we stayed like that for a while; Loke holding me in his arms and Virgo tenderly brushing my hair. It was peaceful, and the tranquility chased away the negative emotions that I had been feeling.

My thoughts went back to the plan that I had formed before. It was the only plan I was able to come up with in such a short amount of time, and if I wanted it to happen anytime soon, I needed to start doing some things now. My eyes shot open, and I turned to face Loke.

"I'm really sorry, but could you please go to the guild and grab my sweater? I kinda left it there, and I don't really want to go there to get in the morning."

Loke nodded, and in a flash of golden light, he disappeared.

"Virgo, while Loke is going to get my sweater, could you help me pack up all my stuff and store it in the spirit world for me? I'm planning on leaving first thing tomorrow morning, because if I don't take the train tomorrow, I'll have to wait another three days for the next ride." Virgo moved swiftly, and by the time Loke reappeared with my sweater, Virgo was already busy sending boxes back into the spirit world.

Loke, immediately noticing all the boxes and missing furniture, spoke hesitantly, "Where will you be going...?"

"Visiting my parents' graves." I replied, avoiding eye contact while packing my travel bag.

Loke shook his head. "You know that's not what I meant. Where will you be going after you visit your parents' graves? Will you find a new place to live, or will you travel around?"

I zipped up my bag, hands resting on top. "I want to train myself, and become stronger. I still have so much of the world to see, and I feel that traveling around will allow me to broaden my horizons. I have a good amount of Jewels saved up, so money isn't a problem. If I ever need more, I can always do some missions."

"Princess, perhaps you should reconsi-", Loke started.

I interrupted. "Loke. I can't hide behind others forever. I know I'm weak, and I want to change that. I want to be able to stand together with all the mages in Fairy Tail, and be able to wear this guild mark with pride. I decided to do this, and I'm not backing out."

Loke stared in wonder at his master. Her determination showed on her face, and he could only nod and remain silent. His thoughts however, were all of Lucy. If only she knew how strong and beautiful she was. She was always underestimating herself, and calling herself weak. Virgo and Loke shared a knowing look, and they both smiled. It had been such a long time since either of them had ever had such a wonderful master. She treated her spirits like friends, and went out of her way to show them kindness, and love.

The silent conversation between Virgo and Loke stopped when Lucy had finished packing the last of her things, and a letter and stack of papers was placed on her writing desk. She then flopped face forward onto her bed, and lifted her head up to ask bashfully, "Can you guys stay with me until I fall asleep?" The two spirits smiled tenderly, and sat down by the bed, each holding one of her hands. She yawned sleepily, and was soon sound asleep.

* * *

It was late into the night, and the clink of two cups could be heard in an elegantly furnished room. Lit only by some candles on the middle table, shadows were cast on the walls, and elongated.

Two men sat on either side of the table, bravado and confidence evident in their voices.

"Lucy Heartphilia... She is soon to become of age… When shall we set our plan into action…?"

"Patience, friend. She has yet to awaken… It is best to wait until she is ready. After all, we have waited centuries for her to reincarnate… a few more years is nothing."

"But of course, how right of you. After all, she will be the one coming to us, be it willingly or not…"

"Those powerless guilds can do nothing to stop us… After all, we of the magic council are the ones who govern them…"

Harsh laughs echoed around the room, and a small gasp could be heard through the maniacal laughter. This went unnoticed by the two speakers, and the eavesdropper slipped away quietly. Only one thought was on the person's mind.

_The guilds are in great danger! I must warn them before it's too late!_

Suddenly, in front of the escapee stood a large, menacing figure, weapon in hand.

"Going somewhere?"

The smaller figure froze in pure terror before running off like the wind, at speeds unimaginable to the normal human. Even at such speeds, he did not leave unscathed. The man that remained walked away.

"Tch. Filthy little eavesdropper. Oh well. They'll all think he's crazy anyways."

Even at such a far distance away, the spy continued running.

"I have to hurry and go tell Fairy Tail! Before it's too late."

* * *

Droy sat at the bar, sipping absentmindedly on his drink. "Hey Mira, do you know where Jet is today? I haven't seen him anywhere.", he said.

Mira looked up from the cup she was wiping. "Oh, Jet? He went on a mission today, I think. Something for the magic council."

"Thanks, Mira-chan."

The guild doors suddenly burst open. People looked and were surprised to find Jet running inside.

"What's wrong Jet? Did something happ-" Mira started, before she was quickly interrupted by an urgent Jet.

"Get the Master quickly! The guild is in grave danger." Jet spoke in a haunted voice before he collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

So what did you think? Again, please review and share your thoughts! Also, I am planning on having you guys choose Lucy's end partner! You can go to my profile and vote!


	3. Chapter 3

So here is the long awaited chapter 3! I am so sorry for the super late update! School started, and suddenly everything just became so crazy and hectic! Anyways, please Read and Review, and tell me what you think of this chapter!

Also, the poll results so far are:

_Laxus - 5_

_Rogue - 3_

_Zeref - 2_

_Other - 1_

_Loke - 0_

You can vote on my profile as to who you wish to appear in the story!

(If you voted or are going to vote _Other_, please PM me telling me which character you would like that is not already on my list! I love Crack pairings, so if you have any good ones in mind, I would love to know them!)

.

.

.

Oopsies! Almost forgot!

Ahem.

.

.

.

I do not own Fairy Tail, and let's just say, if I did, a lot of secret fantasies would be coming true... And Fairy Tail might not be rated PG-13 anymore...

... -.-

Fairy Tail belongs to our beloved Mashima Hiro, who also created the epic manga called Rave Master! Hurrah! :3

* * *

**_~After Lucy Left~_**

The guild was in utter chaos. Natsu had done the unthinkable. Those who were present at the guild that night had to witness the cold and harsh beating that the females of Fairy Tail had given to the resident Fire Dragon Slayer. Many pitied him, seeing as he was going up against some of the most powerful mages of Fairy Tail, but didn't dare stop them, terrified at the thought of being punished as well.

What seemed to surprise everyone the most was when 2 of the guild's sweetest and (seemingly) least harmful girls showed a side to them that had never been seen before. No one dared to say anything when they saw Levy and Wendy emit dark auras on par with that of Mira in her Satan Soul form, and Erza when you ate her cake. Gajeel and Romeo had visibly paled, and they both swore to all holy beings known to man that they would never tease them again.

The line of women that had ganged up Natsu was scary enough to make anyone scream for their mommies, but Natsu just stood there, the guilt evident on his face. Seeing that he was not retaliating, they decided that he was (miraculously) not going to be physically punished. However, from the conversation that was held that night, the mental punishment may have been even harsher than what the physical one may have been.

There seemed to be a lot of surprises that night, seeing as the first person who spoke to him was Romeo, President of the Natsu Dragneel Fanclub. He had always looked up to Natsu like a brother, and there was no doubt that what Romeo said had affected his "older brother" greatly.

"Lucy-nee was crying... Aren't we supposed to be one big family? I don't think I want to be like someone who makes their nakama sad..."

The disappointment was evident on the young boy's face, and everyone could tell that Romeo had struck the nail on it's head.

The large guild, accommodated by the normally loud and boisterous members, was silent as everyone watched the pink haired mage slowly turn towards the exit. No one said anything as they watched Natsu slowly walk out of the guild doors. They couldn't see his tear rimmed eyes as his bangs covered them, but they could all see the salty fluid running down his face, and the silent sobs that racked his body.

* * *

**_~Lucy's P.O.V.~_**

With the wind blowing through my hair, and a whole compartment to myself, I contentedly propped my elbow against the window and placed my chin in my palm. My body lax, and my hair a mess, I fell into a semi meditative state, not paying much attention to whatever else was going on in surrounding areas. The sound of the heavy locomotive running on the tracks drowned out any unwelcome memories, and I watched the scenery as the train sped by. The tranquility and peacefulness of the rolling plains was comforting.

Deciding I should do something at least _somewhat_ productive while I was on the long train ride, I pulled out the book I was reading currently, and flipped to the page marked with a bookmark. I read on happily until I remembered that the book's main character had been betrayed by the man she had fallen in love with. It reminded me of my current situation, and I looked away from the text. I realized that I couldn't possibly read on at the time being, and with a dejected sigh, I closed the book.

Sighing once again, I looked for something else to do. Most of my belongings had been stored in the spirit world, and I hadn't brought much with me onto the train. As I brushed my hand along Horologium's key to check the time, I suddenly noticed that my keys were smudged and coated in whatever grime was leftover from the last time I forgot to thoroughly clean it.

Feeling guilty, I quickly pulled out a clean cloth, and carefully polished my keys. I hummed quietly as I worked, and rubbed meticulously, until all my keys were shining brightly. As I came across Loke's and Virgo's keys, I smiled to myself. As a child, after my mother died, I felt as if the only family I had left were my spirits.

Now, my family has grown even larger, and my loneliness was replaced with the torrent of positive emotions I had come to experience. Right now, I was more thankful for such loving and caring spirits than ever before.

_ Loke and Virgo have done so much for me... From helping me pack to staying all night with me, and on their own power so as not to drain me of mine..._

_What would I do without them?... Without my spirits, I was literally defenseless... I relied on them so much, be it in or outside of battle... __I really don't know how to thank them..._

"No need for thanks. You know we would do anything for you, Princess."

Startled by the sudden voice, I jumped up, and turned around to find Loke positioned provocatively (most likely on purpose) on the bench. Embarrassed, I folded my arms across my chest.

"Geez! You didn't have to startle me like that!" I said, cheeks flushed.

"But Princess! Thy blush is like that of a summer rose in bloom! The beauty and extravagance cannot be compared with that of any other human being!" He proclaimed, while compliments and flirtatious comments seemed to ooze out of him. I debated sending him back with a forced gate closure, but I decided against it. It was really quite funny, (Not that I'd ever admit that... Well at least not to him anyways...) and I really just wanted some company.

Deciding to just go along with it, I giggled, which was quite unlike that of my usual reaction, whereas I would send him away with a Lucy Kick. Inwardly, I had always known that his flirts were just his way of comforting me, no matter in how roundabout of a way it may seem.

I thought of the times when I had called him in the middle of the night, because of a nightmare, or just for some company on the walk home. I had never heard a single complaint come out of his mouth before. The flirts were part of his nature; he is a lion after all. (And an extremely perverted one at that.)

That just goes to show how much my spirits were a part of my life. Tears pricked at my eyes, and my emotions welled up inside of me. Loke had always been my confidant when I felt I had no one to go to, and always listened to what I had to say. I flung my arms around him and laid my head against him, as a gesture of my appreciation.

"Thank you, Loke."

His speech stopped, and his body stiffened. How is it that he can flirt 24 hours a day, and get all shy from a hug? I could feel him fidgeting under me, and with a roll of my eyes, I nuzzled into him further, making myself comfortable. He seemed unsure of what to do, but slowly relaxed, and gently wrapped his arms around me. No one said anything, but I was content with the lack of conversation.

We sat like that for the time being, and sometime later, I adjusted myself into a position where I was curled up in his arms, and hugging his torso. It was then that my lack of sleep decided to hit me like a ton of bricks, and combined with the pleasant feeling of his hands running through my unkempt hair, I quickly drifted off into the land of dreams.

* * *

Sorry about the very late update! I know what this sounds like, and I'm sorry for the ranting, but a large reason for my absence was due to the fact that my best friend had to go to the hospital and get an operation done, and I was so worried about her that I really didn't have the drive to keep writing the story.

I tried to make up for it by making this chapter a little longer, so please don't get too angry with me!

Anyways, here I am, back on track! Any and all criticism is welcome, and if you see any of the ever present grammar mistakes, please tell me! *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Toodles! ^.^

Ruby


End file.
